The Witcher inventory
General To access items, open the inventory by left-clicking on the satchel icon, or by pressing I. Tip: Drag and drop potions into quickslots to create shortcuts in the main screen providing quicker access to potions. Trophy Hook Quest Items Pocket Satchel and Alchemy sack This is all the stuff that Geralt carries. Since the introduction of the Enhanced Edition, the main inventory has been divided into two sections: the satchel and the alchemy sack. The satchel is the main storage compartment in Geralt's inventory. It holds a all the items which can be picked up, excluding weapons, alchemical ingredients and quest items. The alchemy sack holds all herbs, minerals and monster parts, except additional goods. Prior to the Enhanced Edition, alchemical ingredients were kept in the satchel and there was no separate alchemy sack. An image of that inventory can be found here. The satchel is now divided into three sub-compartments (there were four), each has 14 slots, for a total of 42 slots. There is also a sort button to the left now to sort like items. This may or may not be helpful to you depending on how you like the sort. (For the record, I do not). It holds: :* Alcohol :* Blade enhancements :* Books and Scrolls :* Bombs, and bomb-making supplies (non-alchemical) :* Food and drink :* Gifts :* Oils :* Potions :* so-called "additional goods", monster parts that cannot be used in alchemy :* and other miscellaneous items like flint The alchemy sack has another three compartments the same size as the satchel, making for a further 42 slots. It also has a sort button and a very handy basic substance identifying button. It holds: :* Herbs :* Minerals :* Skinnable items, more commonly known as monster parts :* and Special ingredients, unique monster parts, sometimes called mutagens. The new management system for the alchemical ingredients is a vast improvement over the previous inventory panel. Depending on your habits, it could take a bit of getting used to, but it works very well and greatly simplifies finding the ingredients you need. Overall, compared to the original inventory, there are now an additional 28 slots for general inventory, a 50% improvement. Individual items may or may not stack. For example, rings do not stack, but necklaces and ingredients do. The maximum number of items in a stack varies. :* 50 - Herbs, skinnable items (except non-alchemical skinnable items) and minerals :* 10 - Food and drink items, non-alchemical skinnable items There are also other reasons why some items will not stack. One example is potions. Potions with a secondary ingredient as dominant substance will not stack with similar potions lacking the dominant substance (simply put, some potions refuse to stack and this is why). In fact, some water won't stack with other water ... I wonder ... particular visual example is a shot of my own inventory, somewhere in Act II. Some of my organizational obsession is evident (if you look closely) but it's just not as ordered as I like it! [[User:Game widow|Game widow] 14:34, 5 October 2008 (UTC)] Geralt's Body Geralt's body functions as the third compartment of his inventory. It is where weapons, armor and jewelry are kept or worn. For instance, his swords are strapped to his back, daggers are in a thigh-holster, and so forth. Note * The Studded Leather Jacket has only one quickslot, and Raven's armor has three. For most of the game, Geralt uses the Excellent Leather Jacket which has two quickslots. This can cause some small amount of aggravation when switching to Raven's armor, if you fail to empty your quickslot before the trade. It's not catastrophic, just remember to pick up what fell on the floor. * Raven's armor provides an extra short weapon slot. see also: Armor Category:The Witcher (computer game) items Category:The Witcher (computer game)